Eine ganz besondere Freundschaft
thumb|394px|right Leute ^^ wieder ich. Diese Idee hatte ich schon etwas länger. Die Geschichte basiert auf einer echten Freundschaft. Die beiden haben mich dazu inspiert das hier zu schrieben. Und es ist nicht ganz ihre Geschichte,aber egal. Ich hoffe gefallt euch ! Erste Begegnung Melissas Sicht "Darf ich endlich?" frage ich meine Eltern genervt und verwandle mich wieder unfreiwlillg in eine 17 Jahrige Teenagerin mit Hautproblemen. "Melissa. Ne York ist eine große Stadt und du kannst ihr nicht einfach los gehen." sagte mein Vater zu mir als könnte ich nicht mich aufpassen mit fast 21 Jahren. Und dabei geht es nur um einen lächerlichen Gang zu Lobby! " Lass sie doch gehen das Kind will nur in die Lobby." sagte meine Mutter. Und ich musste einen wutend Vortag von "Ich bin 20 un schon erwachsen behandelt mich nicht immer wie 5!" , aber das hatte nichts bebracht. Und deswegen nickte ich nur stumm und könnte endlich mit der Erlaubnis meiner Eltern runter in die Lobby. Ich glaubte es nicht so einen scheiß nur,weil die Stadt groß ist. Ich ging aus dem Hotelzimmer und in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Das Hotel war in der nähe vom Time Quare und deswegen sehr beliebt und richtig teuer. Und deswegen könnte ich es mir nie leisten. Ich bin nur eine Ausubiidene und kein Geld Esel, aber meine alten haben ein Gesprach am Handy mit gehört wie in einer guten Freundin von dem Tripp hier her erzählt hatte und das alles eigentlich schon vorbeiretet war. Aber meine lieben Eltern könnten es nicht lassen und haben. Es nach ihren vorstellungen um gebaut und sich gleich mit als Reisegäste eingetragen. Ich könnte nciht mal ansatzweise was machen sie haben die zügeln Komplett übernohmmen."Die spinnen doch mal ehrlich." und ich drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf. "Wer spinnt?" sagte eine Männliche Stimme neben mir. Ich musste das mit dem spinnen doch tatsälich laut gesagt haben. Ich schaute deswegen verlegen zu Boden. "Bekomme ich eine Antwort? Oder muss ich Raten?" fragte er weiter. Jetzt klang er mehr als Arrogant und ich schaute hoch. Und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte." Das geht dich einen Scheiß an. Du Arroganter wahrscheinlich auch noch verwöhnter Schnössel." Er schaute mich frech an und sagte unverblühmt. " Verwöhnt vielleicht,aber Arrogant und ein Schnössel? Das höre ich zum ersten Mal, aber danke ich war das alles einfach als Kompliment in mein Erscheinungsbild auf. Kommt immer gut bei den Männern,wenn man reicht wirkt." beendete er den Satz schaute mich jetzt durchdringed an. Darauf wusste ich erst Mal keine gegen Antwort. Ich musste das erstmal sotieren er stand anscheint auf Männer oder war das nur so ein Kommtar von ihm. Ich könnte Menschen eigentlich immer schon sehr gut ein schätzen und auf wem jemand stand könnte ich jemdem eigentlich fast schon von der Nasenspitze ab sehen vom ersten Blick an. Aber bei ihm war ich mit nicht so sicher. Endlich kam der Fahrstuhl in an und öffente sich. Ich sah noch kurz zu ihm und stieg ein.Als sie die Tür fast geschlossen hatte besaß er die ernste Frechheit. Noch ein schlüpfen und sich neben mich zu stellen. Und ich dachte jetzt schon am besten darüber nach wie ich hier wieder raus kam. fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Freundschaft Kategorie:+16